


Ottavio Drabbles

by Big_Bro_Severo



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Where There Is
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Soulmates, Trapped in a Soul Stone, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Bro_Severo/pseuds/Big_Bro_Severo
Summary: A way for me to figure out how Avio is thinking so I can rp him better. The pov changes in the beginning chapters so it sucks but im trying to keep it consistent now.
Relationships: Ottavio (WTI)/Cassia (WTI)





	1. What Are You Hungry For?

**Author's Note:**

> The event that started it all

What are you hungry for?

Are you starving? Do you wish for wealth? Power? Love?

It is hard to be satisfied when you are from Where There is Hunger. Strife fills it's people as starvation looms at the hands of it's leaders- puppeted by the Lyranders of Where there is Hallow. Their people suffer and claw not only for survival, but for fulfilment as well.

Long ago, in a successful attempt to mitigate Hunger's disarray, Hallow established the Soulmate Ceremony, and gave the Reeve "omnipotent powers" that would allow him to know the soulmates within Hunger. This would give the Reeve more power, and the people more happiness, allowing Hallow to tighten their grip on control.

Each year during the ceremony the Reeve would get to play matchmaker. Sometimes he would make it interesting and pair the unlikely together. Two of the same sex one year, two of different races the next, and even two who were already in wedlock. However, after a few years of this ceremony becoming well established in Hunger, people started to not look for partners in hopes of getting paired up with their soulmates. Because of this, it became more likely that a man and a woman would be chosen together to keep the population steady.

This is how Ottavio's parents became engaged. Shortly after their wedding, his mother became pregnant, and shortly after his birth, his mother perished. This drained any sort of happiness from his father who would spend the rest of his life doing demanding labor for just enough money for him and Ottavio to get by. At a young age Ottavio knew there wouldn't be anyone to watch after him with care, so he didn't bother looking for it from his father or from any potential friends. He simply resigned to wait for the year in which he would be promised his soulmate; however long it took in his 800 year + lifespan.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long. At the young age of twelve, Ottavio attended the ceremony alone as his father was too weary from working for so long. Dejectedly he wandered into the crowds at the town square, waiting for the Reeve to come out and start the ceremony. When he did, he was uncharacteristically nervous, and clutched something tightly in his hand. As he gave his annual address he was sweating through his clothes. Eventually everyone was on the tips of their toes, their anticipation getting the best of them. When it was time for the Reeve to call names, his eyes darted across the crowd, and Ottavio nearly had a heart attack when they landed directly onto his. "Ottavio Vettore Leggiéri," he stated as if it were forced out of him.

Ottavio froze in shock. His neighbors cheered for him as they parted and pushed him towards the Reeve. He looked up at him, his agap mouth morphing into a smile of elation as it sets on him that everything he's ever wanted is coming true. The Reeve took in a deep breath and coughed, bracing himself for the next moment.

"And your Soulmate: Cassia Terra Digro."

The crowd looked around for the woman to come forward. It was not familiar to them, but it wasn't uncommon for the people who lived in the outskirts of the village to be chosen. The Reeve held out his hand and opened his palm for all to see, on which a pale green crystal lay.

The crowd hushed, waiting for the Reeve to explain. Ottavio stared in confusion. "Cassia had been caught in a battle with a terrible wizard where she was unfortunately trapped within this crystal." He turned to Ottavio and placed it in his hands. He then bent down and wispered into his ear: "I have searched for a way for her to be freed, but she will only be able to escape if she reaches The City of Light. There is nothing more that I know." 

He then turned back to the crowd. "Quite an unusual pairing, isn't it?" He paused and coughed nervously. "It's just a reminder that tragedy can strike at any moment. Hold your Soulmates safe, and I will announce another pair next year."

Ottavio wondered how it was possible to feel so many emotions at once. Elation, confusion, tragedy. Throughout Hunger he became known as "The kid whose Soulmate is in a rock," and wherever he went he was pitied and ridiculed. As he grew up he tried to find a new hunger, but could never move on, and eventually gave into his desire. He became determined to do the impossible.


	2. Dillon and Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A script I wrote for Session 7 after Lena is murdered and Dillion leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of unorganized and not in my usual third person, but it gives a glance into Avio's mind

Cassia, I need to just get stuff off my chest again real quick. I- it’s just- you remember dad saying “don’t make any friends, they’ll just disappoint you”? And I didn’t really make any cause I have you around all the time. But that day with the weird dream… that’s why I gave it a chance, cause I thought it would help us. And it did kinda help us. I’ve learned more with them than all the time I spent beforehand, but, when I saw Lena- and then Dillion- I just thought- we were friends. I thought we were all friends? I thought I finally had friends. Was it something I said? Was it something I did? Or did I not say enough? Was there something I could have done? Are any of us even friends? Am I caring too much for them? Should I care for them? Or should I just care about you? Am I allowed to make friends? Do you want me to make friends? Do you think I’m overreacting? Do you hate me? What do you want? I’ll do anything you want- I will! I’m just-... I’m sorry, sorry sorry


	3. I'm Not Your Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After requesting for a witch doctor to make it so Cassia cannot be stolen from him, she splits open his chest and fuses it to him. Now their souls are bound, and they can mentally comunicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just goes downhill from here

"I'm not your soulmate."

One sentence that completely and utterly broke his entire life's purpose. That told him everything he knew was a lie.

There are so many different ways that this one statement seeps into his life and corrupts everything he has come to know.

Firstly, that the Soulmate Ceremony- the event that everyone in Hunger looked forward to and believed in- is fake. Reeve Bronco is fake. Everyone in Hunger is living a fake life run by fake promises and fake prophecies.

Secondly, that everything he looked forward to his entire life was unobtainable. He would never have a soulmate. He would never have someone that will love him like he loves Cassia.

And oh, Cassia. Poor, sweet, Cassia. It doesn't seem like she dislikes him, but she doesn't love him like he loves her. She has a husband. And as desperately as he wants to get in-between that, as desperately as he wants her to love him as he does her, he can't bring himself to do it. Surely she loves her husband at least as much as he loves her. He wouldn't wish this pain on anyone, and knowing that Cassia would be caught in the crossfire of this pain, he can't. He can't hurt her. After all, even after everything that's happened, he still loves her.

And to top it all off, she speculates that when she emerges from the stone, she'll probably rip his chest open and kill him in the process.

The way things have turned out, Avio fails to see how that is a bad thing.

"It's ok, I don't really care about much, anyway."


	4. I'm Fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avio is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (but he's not)

He's fine. Really. He was always willing to sacrifice himself for her. He has made many sacrifices along the way- leaving his people; going on an impossible quest to save her; his personal freedom; he saved himself for her; he killed for her; he jumped off a cliff for her; he got tortured for her.

He always knew there was a possibility he would end up dying for her. Now he just knows for certain that he will. 

He knows he's going to die. 

Somehow he can't find it within himself to care. At least, that's what he tells himself.

He's had suicidal thoughts before, but every time he apologized profusely for it to her. Now that everything he knows is a lie, would it really be that much of a tragedy if he was ripped in half for her? Her life for his? He thinks it's a good deal. 

In fact, he thinks this is the best way things could have gone. If he didn't bind himself to her, he would have continued to be blind and to hope that she'd love him, only to find out that she didn't. Of course he would want to kill himself then, but this just makes it more efficient. This way he already knows that she doesn't love him- he already wants to die, and now he knows that he will. It's a self fulfilling prophecy.

Of course, he needs to stay alive until that happens, though. Now… how to cope with it?


	5. Take Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avio doesn't want to be in control anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see how that turns out.

He'll be her puppet. He'll do whatever she wants. Anything, anything. After all, he's just a living sacrifice. Why should he care about anything when he's not going to exist soon? He'll help her live vicariously through him. With how long she's been trapped in there, he thinks she deserves whatever she wants. She deserves to live and he doesn't. It's simple. They can't cut to the chase now, so he'll let her take control as much as she wants until then. 

It's not as much as he hopes.

Of course, he does care. He cares a lot. He cares so much that it hurts, so, so badly. That's why he tells himself that he doesn't care, so that way it'll stop hurting.

The cracks show, though. His charisma was only ever for his spellcasting.


	6. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avio tries to cope with his grief.

He laughs a lot more. He makes a lot more jokes. He tells himself that this was how he always acted. He brushes off his pain. He just wants to show everyone that he's fine. He wouldn't want to show them that side of him, because in the end, who cares? 

In the end he dies alone while his soulmate Cassia goes off to get revenge, love her husband, and have a happy life. He wants that and so much more for her. He just wishes that he could be the one by her side throughout all that, just like she's been with him throughout his life. 

He wishes for a life where he is in her arms and he wants to live. 

who cares, who cares?


	7. Who's Trapped?

In a way, he thinks, he's the one who's trapped. Forced into his actions by the lies of society. Forced to do the right thing by his love. Forced to give his life for hers. He may have free will, but it is only in body. Not in mind.

He wishes Cassia could save him.


	8. Requius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no im switching perspectives. bye bye consistency

Ok, so maybe not everything is too bad?

So she doesn’t like her husband. So that dissways some… intrusive thoughts.I mean, I guess that’s a win for me. But she didn’t like how I got excited at that. My bad.

What’s this that Rotherham found? Papers? 

Name: Miyasis, Cyradyl


	9. Unaffected

Kividian this, that, and the other thing. My parents aren’t my real parents, etc. etc. 

This doesn’t really change anything though. 

I didn’t know my mom, my dad doesn’t care about me. The only disadvantage I have is that people want my blood. That may get in my way, but in the long run, if I could just give them some and get out of there, it wouldn’t matter much. 

What does still matter, and will always matter to me, is getting Cassia free. That’ll never change.


	10. Thin Ice

My patience has been wearing thin, lately. I’m staying with the party because so far they have been very helpful in getting information that helps Cassia, but how many side quests do we have to go on before we finally just get to the point? She’s been trapped in here for so long, and I just want to get her out already. Just end it already.


	11. Last Straw

First the Illithid wormed into my mind so far that I couldn’t wake up until after he was defeated.

Secondly Savas and Artemis disappear. Besides the fact that that means the people taking watch weren’t doing their jobs, I don’t know where they are. And when we’re on a mission this important after finding out that our blood is being hunted for…

Aaaand Savas is going in there for a counter attack. Fantastic and totally well thought through.

And to top it all off, that little imp hurt all of us in one of his attacks.

I don’t know how much longer I can take this-


	12. Time Wasted

Such a waste of time, all of it.

Going after these Illithid

Following Guthakeg's orders

Exploring Despair's mines

Helping these lost souls

Ending with even more suffering.

_Over there_

Huh?

_Can't you feel it's aura? It's something that will help us out greatly._

It feels... Evil? How will it help us?

_This world is eat or be eaten. You need power to get what you want, and this will give it to you._


	13. Time Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah this turned out to be a bad idea

In all of my spare time I've been reading this book. It has quite useful information, but most of it is painful to read. The subjects are written so... gratuitously. So graphic. So vile. But I'll do it for her- anything for her.

Sometimes it makes me feel sick. It's either a headache or sudden nausea. But I'll do it for her- anything for her.

There's a lot of information on different monsters. I've learned some new usefull spells. I've found nothing on The City of Light yet, but I have not finished reading it yet. It is quite long. But I'll do it for her- anything for her.

I feel something growing inside me, like something's festering. I'm not sure what it is. Maybe that's correlated with how the plants and animals dislike me now. But I'll do it for her- anything for her.

If I am too far from it I'll become Deaf. Celestials will automatically dislike me. Eventually horns will sprout from my skull, and when I die, a demon will posses my body. There are many drawbacks, but many advantages as well. But I'll do it for her- anything for her.


	14. A Reminder of a Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad boi hours

Turmlamir was acting more distant as we were lead through Lordaz. I'm not quite sure of how his problems are related to here. I've only picked up bits and pieces of his past. 

His parents are quite nice and welcoming, though afraid of the plague that has swept Gloom. I'm glad we've had the chance to meet them.

Turmlamir seems like he needs some space, though. I'll leave him to his own devices for now and see if I can help him later. I do owe him a favor, after all.


	15. Fallen

He's returned to Lordaz to take on Guthakeg. Without us.

This is going to be a tough situation to get through. It's alright, though. We'll just come up with a plan. maybe during the time in the arena, we can create a distraction. Maybe set the town on fire. 

If that doesn't work, we'll just have to jump in to fight him, despite the looming threat of the entire Orc population, right? 

It doesn't work out that way though. Turmlamir fights well. Clean and brutal. But Guthakeg is a challenge that shouldn't be attempted alone. But security is tight. I want to do something, I really do, but none of the other party memebers want to get involved. It all happens so quickly.

All of a sudden he is torn apart.


	16. I'll Put You Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let it die

I carry his body as the weight of the situation dawns on me. We've failed. 

But it's ok. With this new book I have, I can fix it all, right? I can put him back together again.

They are looking at me weirdly. The party, his parents. Another Orc takes us aside. He wants to show us something, but I wont leave him. I tell his parents I will fix him. I owed him a favor, after all. I didn't pay attention to much else, but eventually I realized that we are taking his child. A daughter he never knew about. Now not only a fallen friend, but a fallen father.

When we return to Gloom I layed him in his bed and read my book. I told his parents I could fix him. I can fix him, I can. It's all in this book.

They begged me to stop, to let him rest, to let him be buried, to let him go. But how could I when his salvage is so close?

I don't know what the others are doing. All I know is that I have a debt to pay, and it will be finished at the same time I'm finished with this book.


	17. The Last 852 Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually had this one already written and not done on a whim.

Just 852 pages left of this book. Just 852 pages left. Somewhere within here I can help Turmlamir; I can help Cassia; I can help everyone. Somewhere within here I can find find the power to resurrect him. I can bring him back to his parents. I can bring him back to his daughter. I can bring him back to me. I can bring him back to us. Somewhere within these last 852 pages.

Page 1295, chapter 56: Resurrection. Page 1298. True Resurrection: you may resurrect any creature within 200 years of it’s death regardless of what condition the corpse is in and their soul is willing. But this one is very advanced. I would have to train for years upon years before I am able to use this. It’s too powerful.

It has to be in here somewhere. Somewhere within these last 483 pages. Something that isn’t so far advanced. Something I can use now.

Page 1340. Raise Dead: you may resurrect any creature within 10 days of it’s death if the corpse is not missing any vitals and their soul is willing. This one is closer. A lot closer. But it’s just out of my reach. It would take me a few more months to be able to be powerful enough to use this. It’s close, but not good enough.

Page 1345, chapter 57: Reincarnation. Wait, that can’t be it? No, no, there has to be another one, there has to be! Something within 6 days, 4 days even! I could do it right now! I’m so close, so close! If I can’t do it now, then the soonest I can bring him back would be in a couple years, and by then I thought I would have freed Cassia and I would be-

No, he can’t be gone. I’m so close, he can’t be gone. I was gonna fix him, I was gonna bring him back. He can’t be, he can’t be…

And all of that, assuming he would have been willing to come back.

I wasn’t good enough. I’m not good enough. I’m not good enough to bring him back. I wasn’t good enough. Just like I wasn’t good enough for my parents, or my biological parents, or to be Cassia’s soulmate, or to be Dillon’s friend, I wasn’t good enough for any of that! 

I closed the book and let the tears flow for the first time since I got Cassia imbed in me. I cried for Cassia, I cried for Dillon, I cried for Turmie. I could have helped him, I could have done something-

But that would have gotten in the way of helping Cassia. It’s hard to face but it was not in our best interest. I know that’s true, but then why does it still hurt?! 

After bringing myself back together I opened the book again to read the last 435 pages. And when the horns started sprouting from the sides of my head, I pushed through the pain knowing that all of this would finally help Cassia break free, and that I would be free after that. Until then, it’s back to reality…

I need a break.


	18. In a State of Numbness and Despair

They told me I needed to help them with the plague happening here. I don't even know what they've been doing while I was reading the book. They we're worried about my appearance. I don't feel well and Cassia has been trying to get me going again. Lillian is leading the way.

Suddenly I wake up again. I didn't even realize I was out. It's cold and I'm restrained. Lillian's here, and so are _his_ parents. A man has my book and is talking about some bullshit I couldn't care less about. He's infected _his_ parents with the plague and now they are going to devour us. They refused and it was easy to escape the restraints. 

The rest of the party found us. I lost my temper and fried him with a few lightning bolts. I'm so done with this and so, so tired.


	19. Hero to Whom?

A simple riddle. We all knew what the answer was, but selfishly wanted it to be about ourselves.

"The blood of a hero will open this tomb."

Small, naive little Nam. When you're that age, everything is about yourself. He didn't expect any different. Though he seemed to look determined to change his fate.

Valin tried for the heck of it. He's probably the most practical out of all of us.

And then there's Lillian with her grand conspiracies. Of course to her herself would be the answer. She's been used as a key so often that it's only expected of her to turn out this way. She may be some puppetering creature's hero, but she is not the world's. 

Finally Rotherham snapped to attention. It was simple after that. Fazeous was slain and we could finally continue with our mission, even if the rest of Gloom evaporated into the sunlight.

I didn't even try.

If I was anyone's hero, I'd be Cassia's. But even then, would I ever be good enough for her to see me in that light?


	20. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I | I I  
> I I | I _

Turmlamir and then the rest of Gloom.

Even before that, there was loss, and quite a lot of it.

The Orcs in the arena, Lady Arri's people, Dillion, the people in Purity, all of Thirst, all of Despair...

The people in Hunger. My mother. Both of them, now, I would suppose.

Everyone's upset now. Lillian's even flown off the handle.

I've isolated myself from the others for a while now. I'm finally going to try something I've been working on since I've gotten that book. It'll benefit both of us. I'll get some rest and she'll get some freedom.

While she breathes, smells, and feels alive for the first time in years

I finally feel nothing. Is this what I needed?


	21. A Void Centered Around You

There is no tempurature, really. It's not hot or cold, so I'm not sure if it's non existent or something else arcanic.

Touch is dulled as if I'm in a dream. A small fraction of what it would be when awake. Maybe it's just my imagination trying to fill in the gaps in this strange reality.

It smells of nothing, sounds of nothing, and looks of nothing on it's own. But she's here with me.

She sits as if in the center of the black void. Her lower body laid down and upper sat up, hands together in her lap. Her eyes are closed as if she can only look in one plain at a time. If I touch her I can see what she's seeing and feel what she's feeling. When our positions are reversed she can do the same with me, but the senses always remain secluded on a one way street, only to be shared when we're both concentrating in here together.

She's beautiful, and I count myself lucky every moment I am with her. What a wonderful person to have been chosen as my fake soulmate. I'm glad I could do this for her, even if it's not exactly the same experience she has in her own body. I feel useful for once. Now that she can have her own time, I can have some me time and focus on how I'm feeling.

How am I feeling?


	22. Isolated

It feels almost if I'm dreaming. If I close my eyes I feel like I'm at rest. It's easy to ignore my problems.

At first.

I try to distract myself with what Cassia's doing. She's having many pleasent conversations with Lillian, and I'm glad they're getting along despite our conflict a while ago. They talk extensivley on what my be happening, constructing theories, passing ideas back and forth. I didn't know Cassia was paying this much attention, or that she was this smart. 

But the littlest things remind me of him. His daughter for example. She's been making friends around Oblivian. 

I still can't belive it happened.

I shouldn't have let it happen.

I could have helped him, even at the high risk.

But in the end, I didnt...


	23. Dreams and Insights

Even when Cassia is in control, I still get nightmares.

We all stood around the corpse of Vuena, who told us to seek out an Egroket in Umbrage. Then we were separated from each other, leaving me alone. An Illithid grasped my head between his slimey hands and told me to doubt Cassia's faith in me, and then forced visions of the deaths of everyone I cared for in my mind. I felt an excrusiating pain in my eyes as they melted.

Suddenly I was met with Turmlamir. I tried to apologize to him, to tell him that I would fullfill his debt, to reach out to hold him, but he reached out to me and choked me until I blacked out. As our souls left our bodies, we bore witness to our inevitable ends.

I woke up in a sweat in my own body instead of in my soul and started panicing. I could still feel the burning in my eyes and Turmlamir's hands around my neck. I could still hear the Illithid's words.

I was breathing too heavily, too quickly. "Cassia, switch with me. Hurry, please, please hurry."

I was pulled back into my soul and met with Cassia who had not yet taken possesion of my body. "Hey, it's okay, what happened? You nearly scared me to death, waking up with a fright like that."

"Dream- I had a- did you see it? Did you see it? Is it true?"

"No, no I didn't see it." She reached out and held my arms by my side. "It's okay, it was just a dream. Try to calm down and tell me what happened."

"I- I..." I closed my eyes and took a few moments to compose myself. "In my dream. There was an Illithid. He told me you would leave me when you got the chance, then it felt like my eyes melted... I saw so much death... And then I saw Turmlamir... and he killed me." I rubbed my neck where I had felt him grasp me.

"Oh, wow that's a lot to unpack. It's okay, it was only a dream. Your brain likes to mess with you and tried to scare you with your fears, yo-"

"I'm not even supposed to be afraid of anything anymore!" I excalaimed. I put my head between my hands and looked down. "The book helped me with that. I can stare down any monster without being afraid of it. But if it's in my head... I get so scared... I'm so afraid of everything... losing everyone... and losing you, especially."

A silence fell between us. After a moment Cassia continued our conversation.

“I’ve got a story for you. It’s a tale of disappointment and suffering, kind of like how you’re feeling now. Just, listen closely.”


	24. Cassia's Outrage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wrote this
> 
> But I found a song that reminds me of Cassia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxdeKlSif0s

“I’ve got a story for you. It’s a tale of disappointment and suffering, kind of like how you’re feeling now. Just, listen closely.”

She clears her throat and continues.

“This story is of a girl who looked up to her mother very much. To this girl, her family was her whole world. Her mother as a strong warrior, no one else like her, except maybe Guthakeg. The girl’s childhood was difficult. Their town had no food, and the people who did have food ended up dead in the dirty streets for it. This strong mother though, she had always kept her head held high, for the future was unknown. Anything could happen, for all they knew, the skies could rain with bread and mead the next day if they just kept pushing forward. But one day, the girl’s mother did something that was out of character, it wasn’t normal.”

She pauses a moment, before continuing.

“The girl’s mother made a deal with a rich man, one with food. This deal of theirs betrayed the girl’s trust, forcing her to marry this rich man’s son, Sveni. With their marriage solidified, the girl’s family no longer needed to worry about starving. Never again. Yet, the girl was not happy. She looked for anything that could quench her need for joy. She tried studying the magical arts but couldn’t comprehend them.”

She pauses again.

“Then one day, they received news that Wadi, the girl’s younger brother who had been deployed in the mountains, was killed by Orcs. This news shattered the girl, who looked to her mother for guidance, for comfort. The girl found nothing there, as her mother had become tyrannical, obsessed with the illusion of power this rich man had given her. Overwhelmed, the girl blacked out. When she came to, Sveni and one of the maids were dead. Killed by something. And even though she wasn’t aware of what she had done, she knew it was her doing. She was punished for her actions.”

Another pause.

“But one day, when she was no longer being punished, she started training in martial combat. The girl learned to harness her disappointment and her anger and use them as weapons. After some time, this girl became the embodiment of hatred when she fought. What drove her to become this was her mother’s reaction to the death of her son. Just, cold.”

Another pause.

“So one day, the girl disowned her mother and attempted to leave. Create her own future, away from the people who ultimately shattered what her life used to be. She didn’t get far before her mother’s goons trapped the girl in a crystal. Some sort of strange ritual. Then, she got rid of the girl.”

She pauses again.

“Ottavio. I married and killed Sveni Trudsson, son of Bronco Trudsson. My mother betrayed me and everything she once stood for. Yes, I had plenty of time to figure things out for myself, trapped in this damned rock. But I never stopped pushing forward. Even now, I know what I must do, and am actively seeking out ways to succeed. So don’t give into the pain. You’ll disappoint me.”


	25. Fighting in the Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> head empty

Avio found himself fighting in the fog. Literally and figurtivley.

The fog of the mind is all consuming. One could get easily lost if they stop reaching for their light. With his light always by his side, and the hope of giving others back their light, he found himself begrudgingly moving forward.

In the physical world, Cassia was in control for the most part. After the appointment of Reeve Vanilla, the party was headed to Purity, but derailed to the Umbrage Ruins. Through the fog of the Bridge into the Abyss, and into the fog of the Desolate Isles, Cassia was solving problems promptly and efficently. 

Every once in a while I would awake to fight in the foggy plane as Cassia's strength did not completley carry over into my body. Cassia was doing her best to cheer me up. She haggled the crown of the Skull Lord from Rotherham and Nam because of her affinity for gold. She said I looked good in it. Later when we were fighting the Death Tyrant she helped me recall information from our tome. Together we gave a strategey to the rest of the party, though it was mostly her ideas. She's a lot smarter than me.

With all the talk of dragons and Rotherham's lineage, I couldn't help but be paranoid of what lies ahead of us when we get out of here.


	26. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Deaf without somatic communication is kinda meh :/

We wake up bound before the Lyranders in a cell. Why must my paranoid thoughts become reality?

As they started to prattle I realized I could not hear them. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly in disgust, not caring if I cut them off. I tilted my head back and looked at the ceiling in contemplation of how to escape. 

I've been in this situation before, and escaping my confines wasn't even difficult. 

I have quite a few tricks up my sleave. I'll start with the easiest. Brashley I attempt to cast Manifest Echo behind the royalty. However, nothing happens.

well shit

Next I try Gaseous Form. Nothing again.

Surley Cassia's surge of strength could break me out of these bounds. As her rage courses through me I try with all my might to break free. In the process I strain my arms but I do not break free.

This time I sigh in dismay and slump back against the wall while the others presumedley pay attention to the Lyranders. When I'm not paying attention the mother leaves and just the young boy remains. What does catch my eye, however, is Lillian freeing herself from her bounds. The boy looks terrified as she shifts into her Wendigo form. I laugh as I watch his expression morph further and further into fright. Trying to assist her, I start chanting "Kill him, kill him, kill him," hoping for it to come true. 

Unfortunatley it appeared she couldn't escape the cage either and I resigned to being a useless pile again. The younger boy quickly leaves and eventually a man clad in armor comes to visit. He talks for a while. I'm exacerbated.

Eventually Lillian talks to me through Message. "Please tell me we aren't screwed," I tell her. She fills me in.


End file.
